In general, curtains and blinds are installed on windows or doorways of buildings and are used for blocking solar light, external sight, noise and cold, and are also used as an important factor of indoor decoration for enhancing the indoor beauty in accordance with combination of colors that can be harmonized with indoor walls or glasses.
By way of example, among various blinds, a vertical blind has a plurality of louvers with a panel shape that are arranged at a regular interval along its longitudinal direction to adjust lighting by means of rotation of the louver, wherein each louver is fixed to a carrier movable along a rail, the carrier has a housing movable along the rail and a louver ring capable of rotating below the housing, the louver is fixed to the louver ring, and the vertical blind has two adjustment strings, and one of which acts to rotate the louver up to 180 degrees and the other acts to move the louvers along the rail in one direction or both directions.
Accordingly, the typical blind blocks light when all louvers are rotated to form a plane on the whole by the adjustment string, and allows light to be taken in when the louvers are rotated by 90 degrees and then are slid to move in one direction or both directions after light is blocked.
[Document 1] Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0261897
According to the document 1, a vertical blind is disclosed which can also be used as a curtain, which has a clip fixed to an upper end of the vertical blind and coupled to each traveler that can be folded and rotated forward by the operation of a driving unit disposed at one side of the rail, wherein blinds are adhered and fixed to both sides of a curtain band with a constant width and a constant length to form curtain bands, the curtain blinds are vertically arranged while a pair of adjacent blinds are disposed to be in contact with each other to make the curtain bands in contact with each other, and upper and lower ends of the a pair of blinds are coupled to upper clips having typical hanger pieces and separate lower clips.
In the general vertical blind, it is difficult to carry out ventilation when light is blocked by the louver, and air may be taken in by the vertical blind structure but light may also be taken in when light is not blocked, so that smooth air ventilation can not be carried out while blocking sunlight.
In addition, as disclosed in the document 1, the curtain bands are coupled to the blinds to implement the vertical blind that can also be used as the curtain, however, the curtain band also acting as the curtain makes it difficult to take in air, many components such as upper and lower clips are required on upper and lower ends to connect the blinds, a unit price is high due to human resources and time required for fabrication and assembly, and the curtain bands and the blinds are formed of different materials each other so that the aesthetic property of the vertical blind is not good.